The technology relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus provided with the fixing device.
An image forming apparatus has been proposed that is provided with a fixing device that fixes a developer image onto a medium by use of a belt, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-73207.